Nowadays, cellular phones have become handy necessaries for people and they often communicate with each other by using the cellular phones. As we know, a fee for a communication with cellular phones is very expensive. However, the cellular phones still are necessary for most people in the world because of their mobility and convenience.
Up to now, there are two main digital mobile communication systems in Taiwan, such as a global system for mobile communications (GSM) and a personal handy-phone system (PHS). The GSM includes a wider signal covering range and a better receiving ability, but the PHS includes a lower power and a lower rate.
Moreover, the PHS further includes a function for an intercom communication between two cellular phones. This function is similar to a wireless intercom function in a walkie-talkie. The intercom communication is directly communicated with each other within a specific intercom area and without any fee therefor. However, most people usually dial the cellular phone numbers for the other even though they are so close, and the free communication resource such as the intercom communication is obviously neglected or forgot. Therefore, it would be quite difficult to decrease the fee for the communication.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a method for a communication between cellular phones to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.